1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coaxial connectors and more particular to an improved phono plug wherein the ground flanges utilize a unique tensioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coaxial cable connectors are well known in the art. A common problem inherent with prior art connectors is the lack of, or poor amount of, contact between the ground flanges of the phono plug and the phono jack or receptacle when the phono plug is inserted into the receptacle. The problem is partly due to a lack of receptacle standardization (outside diameter tolerances commonly range from 0.322" to 0.330"), resulting in a less than optimal signal transmission through the coupling due to unpredictable conductances. This is primarily a result of improper mechanical coupling between the ground flanges and the receptacle.
Prior art attempts to overcome this problem include the use of natural or induced spring tension of soft metal flanges, such as brass, typically yielding a fit which is either too loose or too tight on some common diameter receptacles. Additionally, because inherent spring tension is needed, other more conductive metals, such as copper or silver, are unavailable because of inadequate biasing ability.
Another device known in the art makes use of a locking collet device to tighten the flange against the receptacle once the plug is inserted into the receptacle. These locking-collet type phono plugs can accommodate a broad range of receptacle diameters and increase the contact between the flanges and receptacle, but are awkward and inconvenient to use.
Additionally, it is common to find phono plugs with either a solid or hollow center pin. Having a hollow center pin provides for better electrical characteristics than a solid center pin. The hollow center pin is a better conductor and provides a more distinct pathway for high frequencies. However, one problem with using a hollow center pin is that air space inside the pin becomes filled with solder when the wire from the coaxial cable is soldered to the pin, causing an unknown, inconsistent electrical characteristics to occur.
Therefore, there exist a need in the industry to provide a phono plug which overcomes the problems described above, by providing greater contact area and a superior contact surface between the flanges and the jack and the prevention of solder from becoming disposed within the hollow center pin thus providing improved conducting characteristics.